Kekkei Genkai (A)
A kekkei genkai (血継限界, Literally meaning: Bloodline Limit) is an anomaly of the DNA that allows the wielder to use unique techniques. A kekkei genkai's name describes both the anomaly and the resulting technique. Most kekkei genkai are passed down between generations of a clan. List of Kekkei Genkai Nature Transformation Advanced nature transformations combine two basic natures in order to create a new one, such as water and wind to make ice or earth and water to make wood. Although it is common to use more than one nature, actually combining them requires a kekkei genkai. The natures are commonly associated with a particular clan, such as ice with the Yuki Clan. *'Ice Release' Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton, Viz: Ice Style) is the combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki Clan made up of techniques that combine wind and water-based chakra to create and manipulate ice, forming it into various structures. When the user releases their chakra, the surrounding vicinity becomes cold enough to cause snow to fall. The ice Haku creates is also extremely resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke Uchiha's flames. *'Wood Release' Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton, Viz: Wood Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai originated from the Senju clan. It is made up of techniques that mix earth and water-based chakra to create wood as well as various plants, from simple seeds to even flowering trees. Wood and plants can be produced from any surface, including the user's own body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Wood Release Techniques (木遁の術, Mokuton no Jutsu) are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal. Dōjutsu Dōjutsu are unique eyes with special perceptive abilities, such as X-ray vision or acute attention to detail. Some dōjutsu, such as the Byakugan, are present from birth, while others, such as the Sharingan, won't awaken until specific conditions are met. Dōjutsu that are consistently inherited within a particular family, such as the Hyūga Clan's Byakugan and the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan, often become synonymous with the clan. *'Byakugan' The Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. *'Rinnegan' The Rinnegan (輪廻眼, Literally meaning: Saṃsāra Eye) is reputed as the most exalted eye amongst the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. *'Sharingan' The Sharingan (写輪眼, Literally meaning: Copy Wheel Eye, Meaning (Viz): Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan.